A Strange Family Chapter 4
Ash walked into Misty's room, carrying a bundle of ropes, nails, a hammer, and small metal loops. He hadn't bothered to change her clothing since she had begun living with him and his mother three weeks ago. But instead of his mother's panties in her mouth, he had put a small ballgag on her mouth. He set the ropes and other materials next to her bed and untied the scarves that were used to tie her ankles together. He threw her arms up over her shoulders and pulled her in close, her legs going to their usual positions behind his back, locking together and pulling herself in even closer. He picked her up higher for a second and slid her down over his cock. He carried her into his room where he new his mother was. She was curled up on her side of the bed, wearing on of his long sleeve button-up shirts with only the middle button attached to the other side, and a pair of pink panties. "Hey honey, can you hold on to Misty for a second while I work on her room?" "Sure thing babe," She said, walking into their closet for a second. She came back out with a thick, red, strap-on attached to her crotch. Ash set Misty on the ground and Delia walked up to her, throwing Misty's arms over her shoulders as Ash does and picked her up, sliding in the strap-on, bouncing her up and down on it like one would with a baby on their hip. "I'll go cook us all some food," Delia said, carrying Misty downstairs. "That reminds me of something I'll show you when I'm done with her room," Ash said, walking back into her room. He grabbed the metal loops and nailed them into the ceiling in a rectangle, about three feet wide by five feet long. He tied four pieces of ropes to the loops and tied the other ends of the ropes into small loops. He walked into his closet and came back into the room carrying a small shopping bag and one of his mothers dildos. "OK, I finished Misty's sleeping arrangements!," Ash said, walking down the stairs into the kitchen with the small shopping bag. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mother frying some chicken breasts in the pan as she normally would, but with Misty clutching to her body, rolling her hips on the strap-on his mother was wearing. His mother pulled out of Misty and set her down standing next to Ash and then went back to the chicken on the stove. Ash slung Misty onto his dick as usual and went back upstairs into his room. He lied her down on his bed and took off everything she was wearing, except for the ballgag. He even untied her hands. First he slid on a pair of tight fishnet stockings that burrowed their way into her skin. He then slid on a pair of black high-heels onto her feet. She had learned how to walk in high-heels during several late night sessions with Delia, where she was taught many other things. He put on a french-maid style black and white tank style, crotchless teddy onto her. He tightened a coord around the waist so that it showed off her curves even more. He fastened a choker onto her neck to help with the look, along with a french maid hat. Lastly, he put a duster in her hand. He was about to pick her up and put her back on himself, before he decided against it. Lets make sure this costume works. He thought to himself as he got onto the bed. I can spend a minute or two here and then go downstairs to Delia. He picked Misty up and set her down on her hands and knees on the bed. He grabbed ahold of her sexy curves and looked down, pleased to see that not only was it crotchless, there was room to put his cock in her asshole. He pulled her in closer to him, pushing just the tip of his cock in her. He eased it in and out of her, smiling as she squirmed beneath his grip. Suddenly, without any warning or buildup to it, he slammed the entire length of his cock into her, chuckling as she let out a high moan, arching her back and looking up at the ceiling. He slammed his cock into her several more times before he pulled out of her asshole. Can't go too far with Misty without Delia, she'd get mad. He slung her back onto his cock and walked back downstairs, pausing outside the entrance to the kitchen. He set her down and pulled out of her. "Come into the kitchen when I say so," He whispered into her ear. He paused and kissed her neck for a second and then went back into the kitchen, where Delia had just finished cooking the chicken and was setting the table for dinner. His mother smiled warmly at him as he sat down across from her. "So, what is it that you want to show me honey?," she asked him, interested. "Well, I bet you'll be happy to see this," Ash said with a large grin. He clapped his hands twice, and at the sound Misty walked in, clutching the duster in both hands, walking stiffly, as she had not gotten used to walking in heels. "Well, I think it'll spice things up for us tonight, but is there any purpose in her wearing this?" "Well," Ash began, "since you got pregnant last week, Misty will be able to take care of all of the chores around the house. Of course, we'll have her on a collar at first, but sooner or later she might get that ball out of her mouth." Delia got up and walked around the table to wear Ash was sitting. She slid her strap-on and panties off and grabbed Ash's cock. She set the tip against her pussy and slid down it, so she was sitting in his lap. She reached across the table and slid her food over to her side of the table. "Well, Misty, the first thing you have to do is clean up the kitchen and put away the dishes, then Ash can put you in bed," Delia said, slowly grinding her hips on Ash's cock as they ate their food. Misty obediently put away everything Delia got out for the dinner and cleaned all of the dishes in sink, putting them away in the cabinet. She finished at the same time Delia and Ash finished their dinner. Delia slid herself off of Ash's cock And walked upstairs. Ash walked over to Misty, putting his dick in her from behind, grabbing her knees and picking them up so his hands were at the back of her knees as he walked upstairs and into her room. He set her on her bed and went to work putting her in her new sleeping arrangements. He slipped her arms and legs into the loops in the ropes, so that her limbs were about a foot off the bed. He went to leave, but paused, realizing he forgot something. He grabbed the dildo he set there earlier in the day and slid it into her. "Wouldn't want you to get lonely," he said with a smile, leaving the room to join his pregnant mother in bed.